


Mid Night

by Eriakit



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-15
Updated: 2013-12-15
Packaged: 2018-01-04 18:24:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1084226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eriakit/pseuds/Eriakit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A sleepy moment in the middle of the night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mid Night

**Author's Note:**

> So, another drabbley ficlet thingy that I wrote while half asleep, found on my tablet when I woke up, and decided to post. This might be a thing. Enjoy!

Derek wakes with a start, not sure what woke him from his sound sleep. He listens to the night's noise, hears the clock ticking downstairs and the rustling of the leaves outside and the whistling of the wind around, against, above the house. He takes in the scents of cool nighttime air and night blooming flora that float in the open window, mixing sweetly with the ever-present blend of _mate_  and _pack_  and _home_. Nothing is different, nothing is dangerous. It's another minute of peaceful calm before he hears the light _scritch scrabble tap_  from out on the roof. Still half asleep, he sniffs searchingly, catching a hint of squirrel-smell. He snorts, amused at himself. Startled awake by a _squirrel_  of all things.

His sighs, then squirms a bit, trying to get comfortable. His back is to the window, and the breeze rushing through it has found a gap in the blankets, sending cold fingers down his spine. He lets out an irritated huff, but can't reach back to pull up the covers because of the warm weight holding two of his limbs captive. Frowning, he opens his eyes and looks down at the curled-up body wrapped in his arms. He hadn't fallen asleep in this position, as far as he could remember. Stiles hadn't even been in the bed. He supposed the great mystery or whether he had grabbed onto Stiles, or if Stiles had wrapped himself up, would never be solved. Though he was still in relatively the same place he had fallen asleep in. The evidence was in his favor.

He yawns, trying unsuccessfully to shrug the covers farther up his back. His heart stops a moment when Stiles grumbles in his sleep. A moment later, he watches as Stiles curls his his fingers tighter where they have a loose grip on the blanket. The gap in the covers closes, sealing them both in a bubble of comforting warmth.

Extremely satisfied with himself, his mate, and life in general, Derek falls back asleep.


End file.
